Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door: Vivians Story
by Genasaurus
Summary: Hi. My first Fanfic. So naturally it will suck. But I am writing it anyway! :D So, basically, this is the whole story of PM:TTYD but in Vivians point of view, since she's my favorite character.
1. Introduction

"Vivian, you dimwit! You were supposed to keep that box safe, not lose it," I heard my older sister shout from Sublevel 1 of the moon base. The automatic doors to the elevator swished open, and out came a very angry shadow named Beldam.

"I'm sorry, sis. I swear I left it outside of Grodus's room..." I explained meekly.  
"You forgetful twit! Now I'll have to review the security cameras to see where you left it."  
I watched Beldam disappear into the floor, and let out a sad sigh.

"Guh?" I didn't have to turn around to know who that was, but I turned to Marilyn and told her I felt down. Marilyn is my other older sister. There are three of us, Beldam calls us the Shadow Sirens. Though I think we should be named The Shadow Beauties, but since Beldam is the eldest, she gets to decide everything. Marilyn isn't as mean as Beldam, but she lacks empathy and sympathy... plus she's not quite the brightest. But at least she listens.

Once I got finished letting out my feelings to Marilyn, she just replied with a "Guh, huuuh" and sank back into the shadows. I hope Beldam found the box, I really want her plan to work out.

"Vivian?"  
I turn to see an X-naut standing dutifully at the elevator entrance. "Sir Grodus would like to see you, please report to his room immediatley."  
"Okay." I say as I merge into the shadows. Flying through the shadows is an amazing feeling. I could do it forever. For a few moments, I feel as free as a dove, but I shake that off as I realize I'm under Grodus's room and must resurface.

"Vivian! Your late," Beldam hissed menacingly. The meeting had already started, and I'm late. I'm so useless. Beldam stared at me throught slitted eyes, and I stared back.  
"AHEM! As I was saying..." Sir Grodus interupted the silent arguement between me and my sister, "now Beldam, are you absolutely sure this plan will work?"  
"Yes Sir, it's foolproof."  
"It better be Beldam, the Thousand Year Door is going to open soon, and we need those jewels to resurrect the demon."

As they were talking, I wondered what the plan was. Beldam didn't trust me with it, and Marilyn couldn't even remember why we teamed up with Sir Grodus in the first place.

"Um... Beldam," I asked nervously, after leaving Grodus, "can I please hear your plan?"  
"No! Knowing you, you'd tell everyone about it. Just follow my orders, alright wench?"  
Beldam's words stung me, but I wasn't going to let her have the satisfaction of knowing that. So I kept my face straight and muttered an "ok". I decided I should rest a bit, while Beldam carried out her little plan. I kept thinking about the plan, and finally, I decided to ask Grodus. As I drifted towards Grodus's room, my stomach started churning. What would he do to me for asking such a stupid question? Would he punish me like Beldam does? ...


	2. Introduction Continued

I approached Grodus's door, and an X-naut spoke to me over the intercom: _Can I help you? _

"Uh... yeah, I'd like to talk to Sir Grodus, p-please?" I hated myself for stuttering, it made me sound weak.

_And who are you? _The X-naut asked. He sounded bored...

"I'm Vivian, one of the... Shadow Sirens..."

_I'll see if Sir Grodus is available, please wait. _I hovered there for about three minutes. How long does it take to walk across a room and ask if someone has time to talk? I jumped as the X-naut said _"You may enter" _over the intercom. The doors slid open, and I went through. I spotted the X-naut I just got finished speaking to guarding the right side of the door. And on the left was a strange looking green monster. It resembled a blob of ink.

"Grodus is inside his office, head on in." The X-naut told me. As I flew towards the office, I soaked in my surroundings. There was a huge technological desk in the middle of the room, and that was about it. The walls were gray with bright blue stripes going up and down them. I maneuvered my way around the large desk and entered the door behind it. Grodus's office was poorly decorated. Nothing really... matched.

"Yes," Sir Grodus said, "you wanted to see me?"

"Oh! Yeah... I was wondering... what is Beldam's plan?"

"That's all you wanted? To know her plan? She hasn't told you?"

I frowned. "No."

"Well, I don't see any reason why she's keeping it from you..." Was it me, or did Grodus sound nicer? "I've instructed her to find a box, which she has. Inside the box, is a magical treasure map. And this map reveals the location of the Seven Crystal Stars. Now, we need those Stars to..." Grodus stopped talking.

"To... what?"I questioned.

"Well, you'll see when it happens. Anyway, we need those Crystals. And the only person who can open the box is a person with a pure heart. Beldam has gone to Rogue port to try and find this person. When the box has been opened, Beldam will take the map, and bring it to me. We will then travel to the Thousand Year Door, and the map will lead us to the first star. And that star will lead us to the next, and so on. Until we find... what were looking for."

"Oh..." It didn't seem like a big deal to me, except for the part about what the Crystal Stars would lead us to. "Does Beldam know what were looking for?"

"Not yet. I will tell you three when I'm sure you'll stay loyal to me. Now if you don't mind, I have some organizing to do." Grodus turned and sat at his small desk, and spoke into a device: "Lord Crump!" I decided to leave.

I wandered around the moon fortress, wondering what to do until Grodus or Beldam gave me an order. I thought back to the day when we joined forces with him...

* * *

It was a couple months ago. My sisters and I were visiting Sirena Beach on Isle Delfino, for a "well deserved" vacation. When, truthfully, we didn't accomplish anything. Beldam just wanted to slack off. All three of us were shadow bathing behind the hotel. Shadow bathing is like sun bathing, except, well, your in the shadows. Marilyn was humming to herself, while Beldam kept grumbling under her breath, probably about some mistake _I _made, and I was just relaxing, lost in my imagination. We all got pulled out of our own worlds when we heard screaming come from inside the hotel.

"What in the world is causing all that noise," Beldam muttered, "Marilyn, come with me, Vivian, stay here."

"But Beldam, I want to see what it is too!"

"Oh shut up, we'll tell you when we get back." Was her reply before she sank into the shadows under the hotel with Marilyn. I just sighed and concluded that I should explore the beach.

I flew around the corner and was startled when I saw a short creature, with a white hat, large goggles, and a red suit with a giant black X on the front.

"You there! What's your name?" It asked me quickly.

"Vivian."

"Okay, now, do you possess any powers?"

"Uh," I didn't know if I should answer it's question, Beldam always told me not to talk to strangers, "Yes?"

"Great!" It said, with enthusiasm, "take this, it's a survey, fill it out, and then mail it to the address on this sheet of paper." He handed me a packet of paper, and a pen, and disappeared.

"Vivian? Where are you?" Beldam shouted.

"Over here!"

"What's that your holding?" she asked scathingly.

"Well, um... this... thing, asked if I had powers, and I said yes... and he gave me this survey." I sounded so ridiculous.

"WHAT? What have I told you? Never give out any information about yourself, he could track us down! And I could get hurt!" Beldam almost sounded like a mother, except she was only worried about herself. We didn't have such a great reputation, no thanks to Beldam, and partly Marilyn.

"I'm sorry s-"

"Just let me see that!" And so, she read it, and told Marilyn and I that we could dictate certain parts of the world if we teamed up with Grodus. She filled out the survery, and we were accepted into Grodus's team.

* * *

So here we are.

"Guh!" I flinched, Beldam was hovering behind me.

"What is it Marilyn?"

"Guh... Roh...Duhs, wuh..."

"Grodus called me?"

"All of us" She managed to get out three whole words, I was surprised.

"Okay, where's Beldam?"

"Huhh..."

"Oh well, I'm sure we'll see her there." I took Marilyn's hand and we made our way to Grodus's room, again. I liked holding Marilyn's hand, it felt sisterly. Plus when I grab onto her hand she doesn't pull away and scold me like Beldam.

Grodus and Beldam were standing on the middle part of Grodus's ugly rug when we arrived.

"Now that your all here, I have a mission for you..." He handed Marilyn a picture of a mustachioed man."Who is this?" Beldam asked. Grodus replied, "His name is Mario, you need to find him, and take him down. He has one of the Crystal Stars, and is well on his way to collect the rest."


End file.
